


[vidlet] The Children Came Back

by sanguinity



Series: ceci ne pas une vid [12]
Category: The Sapphires (2012)
Genre: Gen, Stolen Generations, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-11 13:46:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3328595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sanguinity/pseuds/sanguinity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kay came back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[vidlet] The Children Came Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shinyjenni](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinyjenni/gifts).



> Arnie Roach, "Took the Children Away."
> 
> Warning for [the Stolen Generations](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Stolen_Generations). 
> 
> Created for ghost-lingering's “[Silent Fandoms](http://ghost-lingering.dreamwidth.org/166967.html),” Festivids 2014. More information about that project and this collection is available on the series page.

**Lyrics:**

One sweet day all the children came back,  
The children came back,  
The children came back,  
Back where their hearts grow strong,  
Back where they all belong,  
The children came back.

 


End file.
